


The Reason Why

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just kind of had to.</p></blockquote>





	The Reason Why

_It isn’t fair_ , River thought despairingly.

The Doctor had barely known her at Alfava Metraxis, and inside she was weeping at the loss.

 _Don’t let him see,_ _River_ , she scolded herself. _Do not let him see._

And later, he healed her wrist, and she was so desperately angry with the universe at large that she slapped him for it.

She wanted to tell him, _longed_ to tell him how she felt. But she just couldn’t.

 _I’m so sorry,_ she wanted to say. _I never meant to hurt you._

But she didn’t, and she died.

And the Doctor loved her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of had to.


End file.
